Computer systems have numerous applications for operation over a network. In order to interface a computer system to a network, several network parameters, which are specific for the network and the computer system, are set. Typically, computer systems, such as desk-top computer systems, are statically configured to operate over a particular network. The network parameters are statically configured in that the parameters are set once and are not changed. Computers systems are typically licensed to support one protocol stack for operation in a particular networking environment. Consequently, the static configuration of network parameters supports the licensing of network software such that a computer system is typically licensed for only one protocol stack.
In general, mobile computer devices are portable computers that are typically transported for use in more than one location. Mobile computer devices include, to name a few, notebook computers, laptop computers, and personal digital assistants. Because mobile computer devices are easy to transport, these devices are often used in several locations, and connected to different networks in the different locations. Although the static configuration of network parameters supports a computer that is configured to operate over a single network, the static configuration of network parameters does not effectively support mobile computer devices.
Today, in order to interface the mobile computer device to a new network, the user seeks out a network administrator or knowledgeable user to obtain sufficient information to install the computer device onto the network. For certain networking environments, a long list of detailed information is required to configure the device. For example, in the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) networking environment, a user is typically required to provide an IP address, a gateway address, a subnet mask, broadcast type, printer server, file server, authentication server, etc.
For the Novell NetWare.TM. environment, less information is required to configure the computer for the network. However, the potential for error when configuring network parameters is still very high. For example, the user must specify a packetization format such as an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 formatted packets or Ethernet II formatted packets.
Furthermore, the information required to configure the mobile o computer is typically meaningless to the user because the user typically only wants to use the printer or server. Therefore, the user does not have a reason to know all the network parameters. However, if all of the parameters are not set correctly, unknown network malfunctions will occur. Because of the static configuration of network parameters utilized today, computer devices do not address the problems encountered when using a computer, such as a mobile computer, on different networks having different network environments. Consequently, it is desirable to dynamically configure network parameters when a user connects to a particular network.